


Not So Far Along

by intergalacticbooty



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rimming, Squirting, body image issues, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is midway through his pregnancy and is feeling very low about how he looks. Roman wants to reassure his mate and the love of his life just how sexy and desirable he is.</p><p>Written for wrestlingkinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Far Along

Dean stood in front of the bedroom mirror in nothing but one of Roman’s big t-shirts. The cotton was soft and cool over his budding stomach. He was only about 5 months in, but looked huge, especially considering that bump was forming on his slender, lithe frame.

And he wanted to hide himself from his alpha as much as possible. Even looking now at his frame, he felt ashamed and nervous, because there’s no way Roman could find him desirable now. He loved his alpha and loved his baby, too, but already had a ton of anxiety over if he’d be a good parent or not. But now he was getting swollen, his ankles and feet, and his stomach was getting larger, his hips widening, and his nipples were starting to get red and irritated.

“You’re just a very fertile omega,” His doctor had told him when he first went off heat suppressants and birth control. “And there’s nothing wrong with that. It means you’ll have a much easier time conceiving. However, can expect your body to change my rapidly, to maybe even lactate early on. And that’s alright.”

Dean had nodded through the entire conversation then, clutching tightly to Roman and nearly burying his face to sniff the alpha’s scent, nerves and embarrassment overcoming him throughout each talk with the doctor. But he wanted this, wanted a baby with the alpha he loved.

That being said, he hasn’t had sex with said alpha in over 3 months. Basically, since he had begun to show. And Roman was so patient, so loving. He even did research on it to reassure Dean.

“Some omegas have an increased sex drive, but others have none, babe. It’s okay. We’ll get through this together. You know I’d never make you do somethin’ you don’t want to.” All smooth and calm and loving, just like Roman had always been.

But his alpha couldn’t be more wrong. Because Dean was so, so fucking horny. He was so hot and bothered. Every single time his mate came home from a hard day’s work, Dean wanted nothing more than to climb into his lap and take his knot. His hole would drip all over their sheets at night, as he nuzzled into his alpha.

Dean knew it had to be driving Roman mad, but the alpha would just smile and cook breakfast because “It’s okay, I know you can’t help what your body does, babe,” and the omega would insist he didn’t want it. That he couldn’t control himself and maybe to an extent he couldn’t, but the desire was there, the heat and want. Roman didn’t push, didn’t ask, even as his cock laid heavy against Dean’s back in the morning.

As he looked in front of the mirror of their bedroom, the sleeve of Roman’s stretched out shirt sliding off his shoulder, and bulging over his stomach, Dean knew…just knew Roman found him gross. God, even his face had gotten fatter. He already had a moon face, but it was thickening out and looked strange on his slender neck. He tapped on his collarbone idly before opting to slide on a pair of maternity leggings.

Finally fed up with looking at his reflection, Dean half-waddled down the stairs. He decided then that even if he was too gross looking to give his alpha pleasure, the least he could do was make him dinner. Roman had been cooking for them nonstop since Dean had gotten pregnant.

So he began making meatloaf and mashed potatoes, the same meal he made the first night they moved into this house. If he sniffled a little bit and rubbed at his tummy while the familiar smells filled his nose, well, then, he could blame it on the hormones.

While Dean finished up mashing the potatoes, he heard the front door being unlocked. Already he relaxed slightly as his alpha’s comforting scent wafting in with the evening breeze. On top of the comfort was a rolling sensation of arousal which filled the omega with a bit of dread.

“Oh, baby, that smells delicious…” His alpha rumbled, leaning in and kissing at the back of Dean’s neck as he embraced him from behind and drifted his hands down to fill the bump. “…meatloaf and mashed potatoes, huh? Gettin’ so sentimental on me.” Dean snorted then. “You know you didn’t have to cook, love.”

“No, but…I-I wanted to. I wanted to at least do something for you.” He sounded guilty then as Roman took the dishes out of the cabinet, placing them at the modest kitchen table.

“What do ya mean?”

“Y-You know what I mean…n-not bein’ able to do that for you.” Dean looked down shyly then, shuffling his swollen feet.

“Oh, babe, we talked about this.” Roman stood up then, giving Dean a kiss on tip of his nose before nuzzling their foreheads together, taking in his scent. “It’s alright, okay? Love you so much…and we’re not doing anythin’ that doesn’t make you feel good. And I don’t want you to feel bad or guilty. Now, c’mon.” He slipped his hand into Dean’s, leading him to sit at the kitchen table. “Let’s enjoy dinner and then I can rub your feet, alright?”

The omega nodded quietly then and sat patiently for Roman to plate the food that Dean spent all afternoon cooking. They ate in comfortable silence then, reminiscing about the little life they had made for themselves in Florida. Roman firmly took Dean’s hands in his own, rubbing that large, calloused them against the junction of Dean’s wrist.

Shortly after dinner, Roman made good word on his promise as he put on some calming R&B music, sitting, lighting a few candle that were specially made to relax pregnant male omegas, and used some lavender lotion to rub at his lover’s achy, swollen feet.

And Dean was dripping wet. It was embarrassing, wishing he could turn his body off until he was at least somewhat attractive again. But the way his alpha’s nose flared at his scent, the feeling of his hands against swollen and achy flesh, and the sweet smiles he kept on giving him.

The omega was relaxing despite being painfully turned on. Long lashes fluttered over tired blue eyes as Roman continued his ministrations, seemingly lining up with the soft beat of the music surrounding them. “Mmm, my beautiful lil mate’s gettin’ sleepy, huh?” Dean grew hotter at the term ‘mate’. It was rare thing they called one another, only in moments of passionate love making or sweet whisperings. But what alarmed Dean more was the ‘beautiful’, because really…who was Roman kidding?

“S-Stop.” Dean said quickly, pulling his legs out of Roman’s grasp.

“I’m sorry, babe, did I rub too hard?”

“No, just…just stop with the ‘beautiful stuff’.” He pulled his knees as close to his chest as his stomach would allow.

“And why would I?” Roman licked his bottom lip then, Dean feeling another fire of heat and want lick through him. “You are beautiful. You’re my gorgeous, sex little thing…”

Dean looked hurt then, jetting off the couch as quickly as he could, stomping his feet on the ground. “Fuckin’ stop it, Roman!” Oh no, full name. “I…I don’t need you lying to me!”

“Dean, how in the hell am I lying to you?” Smooth and cool as he stood up and approached his omega.

“C-Cuz…cuz I’m not! ‘M fat…a-and ugly…all s-swollen, a-and…I know you d’n’t even wanna t-touch me…” Dean was crying then, embarrassed and ashamed as he hid his face in his hands, trying to back away.

“Oh honey, no, no…you’re beautiful.” Roman is close then, leaning in and taking Dean’s hands from his face and kissing him. He started at his forehead and made his way down to his neck. “Every inch of you is gorgeous, baby boy…your skin is so soft. And you smell so damn good, and I love you wearing my clothes, love seein’ you waddle around, knowing you’ve got my baby in you.”

Hot. Dean was so hot and warm and Roman was kissing and sucking at his neck, rubbing his large hands down Dean’s back, really wasn’t helping. Especially when he started kneading his omegas’s ass.

“Really? I…”

“Yeah, baby, really…like that your ass is even bigger now, too, mmm.”

Dean could feel himself heating up, slick dripping down and dampening the leggings as Roman groped at his ass. “O-Oh…Ro…” He breathed out, nuzzling his alpha’s neck.

“Mmm, baby…you’re so wet for me. And I want you bad, wanna make you feel good like you deserve. But if you don’t want it…if you feel bad over it, then…then we don’t have to.” Roman said this between sucking marks into Dean’s exposed shoulder, the omega preening under the attention he desired so greatly.

“Please, please…I-I’ve wanted you all these months. Want you so bad, daddy.” Oh, and that got Roman to growl, grabbing Dean and the omega wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist. God, the pressure of Dean’s bump against Roman was driving the alpha wild as he walked up the stairs.

He grinded against his alpha’s stomach as his cock ached impossibly hard and his hole became completed soaked. Dean was so ready, after denying them both over a silly little thing like putting a few pounds on. Wet, warm kisses were pressed reverently against Roman’s jaw and lips and neck as Dean panted.

“So needy for my, baby, so goddamn beautiful…love you like this…” Roman chuckled, warm and lustful and deep before gently laying Dean against their plush, king-sized bed. “…shame on me for not givin’ this to you sooner. Giving you what you need…” Roman purred, his own arousal and scent dripping over to Dean’s as the omega panted and gripped onto the sheets beneath him. “…Gonna need you to relax, though, love…don’t want you to get too excited.” The alpha turned his back for a moment, shrugging off his work clothes and being left in nothing but his underwear, but thought better of it and tugged them off. He did hiss a little as the boxers slide over his half hard cock, so ready to please his hot little mate.

“Mmm, alpha, p-please…” Said alpha’s breath ripped from his lungs as he stared down at Dean. He was face down and ass up, a stain of slick spreading over his ass as he presented for Roman, spine arched and ass as high up as his belly would allow.

“O-Oh God, Dean…” He’d only bared witness to such a delicious sight during the throes of Dean’s heat, when his omega was so lost to their bond and to the desire of his sex and Roman’s own rut. “So sorry, baby, so sorry for holdin’ back…”

“’S ok…n-not your fault…” Dean gruffed out, sounding dazed and lost as Roman began rubbing at his thighs.

“Still…I’ma make it up to you.”

“Please…” Dean started, before he gasped at the sudden air against his ass, Roman tearing the leggings off of him. There was slick everywhere, dripping down Dean’s thighs especially, and Roman has to steady himself or a moment because his mate is fragile and pregnant and he cannot just wildly begin bucking and humping his mate.

“Gonna take real good care of ya…” He rasped, leaning in and running a tongue over that sweet entrance. He lapped and sucked greedily, rubbing and clutching at Dean’s thighs as guttural moans of pleasure and relief slipped from his mate’s lips. “…you like that honey, huh?” The taste, the smell, it all was overwhelming Roman and he opted to slip three fingers into his match at once, Dean’s hole greedily clutching onto it as he squirted slick around the alpha’s digits and came hard.

“M-More, alpha, more, please!” Dean gasped out and Roman pulled up the back of Dean’s shirt, kissing up the knobs of his spine and using his spare hand to pet at his sides.

“I got you, love you so much…gonna take you nice and sweet, gonna make you come again on my knot.” Dean nodded almost dumbly, whining at the loss of fingers as Roman moves them around.

Soft, warm hands grabbed at Roman’s own as the alpha situated up tightly behind Dean, keeping them on their sides and chest to back to make it most comfortable for knotting. “Love you, too, Ro…so much…” It’s a quiet almost whimper, so uncharacteristic of Dean’s normal tone, but he can’t help it when Roman began rubbing at his bump.

Roman kissed at the nape of his mate’s neck, slowly beginning to feed his cock into that aching hole. He filled up Dean’s channel just right, the omega letting out a full body moan as he clutched the hands firmly still on his tummy. “That’s it, baby…takin’ me so good, huh?” The alpha purred, beginning to rock in and out as Dean came once again, come sticking against the underside of his stomach as a fresh wave of wetness coated Roman’s thrusting cock.

“S-Suh…so g-good…ah…” Dean stretched back, kissing at Roman’s thick lips hungrily, panting when he finally pulls back. “…mmhmm, so good…”

Roman snuck a hand up, yanking the shirt up and Dean jumps a little, thinking for a moment to hide himself again, because his nipples were getting so hard and red and heavy and Roman tuts in response. “No you don’t, babe…not gonna hide an inch of your pretty lil self from me…” Dean blushed at that, wanted to protest, but couldn’t help but moan as Roman takes those swollen, irritated tits in his hands and kneads them. “…mmm, getting nice and big here, huh?”

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. And Dean felt so good, so fuckin’ full and right as Roman’s knot began to catch on his slick hole. “Yeah, big…g-gonna be full o’ milk, soon, too…” He managed to choke out and the alpha moans then, wrapping a leg over Dean’s hip to thrust faster, to get his knot in nice and deep against his omega’s prostate. “…mmm, Daddy, o-oh…God!”

Dean somehow managed to become hard again, but he figured in hindsight that with raging hormones begging for the knot and cock of his alpha, that three orgasms might be a little modest. “Go ahead, baby, c’mon…come for me, gonna knot you, my gorgeous boy…”

And with that Dean does, comes hard as Roman’s knot sticks itself firmly inside, locking them together for the foreseeable night.

Hours passed and Dean’s been rid of Roman’s old t-shirt, but a soft sheet was laid across the midsections. Roman emptied himself into his love and Dean came another two or so times, being petted and dotted and loved on.

The omega fell asleep then, still firmly tied to his mate with the words “G’night, my beautiful mate…”.


End file.
